You're still the one
by twincast
Summary: A sweet Shitoshi/Shishi/Shi²/Palletshipping/Rivaleshipping Song-fic! Shônen-ai! Homophobes, stay away! Others, please read & review!


You're still the one

You're still the one A Shishi-Song-Fic by Twincast

Desclaimer:

Do I really hafta do this? *sigh* Everyone knows that I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters! If I were, I'd surely not write fanfiction! Sounds logic, doesn't it? (If I were owning any animé, I'd make Shishi(possible), 1x2(quite obvious), 3x4(quite obvious), Taito(VERY obvious!), Takari(VERY obvious!) and Daiken(VERY obvious!) official couples, so that we all could live happier lives!) Anyway, it's Shishi (or Shitoshi, like I prefer to call it, because it can't be misunderstood) aka. Palletshipping. That's shônen-ai, meaning boys-love, meaning two boys being together, so stay away homophobes, you've been "warned"!

Bout da fic:

Satoshi's POV – It's an inner monologue! (Dun forget that!)

Btw.: Hmm… I ain't able to make long songfics. Strange!

Song: "You're still the one" by Shania Twain  
  


  
(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love. 

And after all this time,  
you're still the one I love.)

---------

//I can still remember how you told me that you loved me when we were 15. You were afraid to lose me. You feared I'd die and you… you kissed me. My dreams came true. It felt like heaven. I can't believe that happened 3 years ago. It feels like so much more resently. And we're still together! Still in eternal love!//  
---------

[Mmmh Yeaaah]  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong  
---------

//Takeshi and Kasumi and all the others couldn't cope with it. They said things like: "But you… you hate each other!" or "Shigeru's a cruel asshole! He treats you like shit and you fall in love with him?" They couldn't understand that for me you were always a cruel angel. And now you're MY sweet sexy angel!//

---------  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
---------

//I love you more than anyone… everything else in my life. And I know you love me too. You're always there for me. I can't think of a life without ya. I dunno if I'd be able to bear that. You're my one and only! It's hard enough when I hafta be on the Indigo-Plateau whilst you are in your Arena for almost the whole Pokémon-Indigo-League-battle-season. But the idea of never being able to fall asleep in your arms again… I dun wanna think about that.//

---------  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong  
---------

//The others never abandoned me. But they tried to cinvince me that we'd never make it. They hurt me so much by trying to break the two of us apart. So we decided to close them out of our lives. And we've proven them wrong, haven't we? We're training our pokémon together, we're living together and we're still loving each other!//

---------  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one

---------

//I'm so happy to have the luck to be able to see ya now. You're sleeping and you look so adorable! Especially when you're sleeping! After all these years I still can't believe my luck. You're the most perfect being on Earth! I love you with all my heart and I know you love me too. My life's perfect! I love the way you look when you're asleep. So peaceful. You're so cute. All the sweet lil' things you do for me. You're my cute, sexy, romantic, hot, sweet and horny angel. You're everything I ever wanted. If anyone's perfect, then it must be you. Hmm… we should get up soon.// *sigh* //I hafta wake ya up soon, my beautiful handsome angel. Well, I think I'll enjoy this amazing sight a lil' bit longer than usual. Why not? Who could blame me for wanting to adore that perfect sleeping face as long as possible?//

---------  
[Yeaah!]  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
[Oooooh!] 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
---------

*sigh* //Time's up! I hafta wake you up now!// Satoshi kisses Shigeru on his forhead. "G'morning, angel!" he says cheerfully. "Huh?" Shigeru says, but then his face brightens "Good morning, too, sunshine!" "It's always a good morning when I wake up next to you." Satoshi says grinning. "Thanks, koi. The feeling's mutual!" Shigeru answers, also grinning "I know. … 'Geru-chan?" "Yes, honey?" "No matter, what the others said or still say, I love you and I always will." "I love ya, too, Sato-chan." Shigeru says before he pulls Satoshi into a deep kiss.

---------  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby


End file.
